Shiver
by Anime-Lover-Of-All-Kinds
Summary: The date is August 12th,1961." People have permission to speak there minds and beileive what they beileive in , but the truth will soon become known. I always have gotten what I wanted and I will get what I want tonight also. Prussia may think he's safe but he's mine, and he always will be,". -Ivan Braginksi


_Hey guys!~ My name's Elizabeth,and this is my first fanfiction ever,so I appreciate reviews. Rated M for later /Comfort,Possible rape and Torture,AND YAOI. Don't like it? Well,then don't read it. ^-^_

**12 August 1961 09:00 A.M**

Prussia was sitting on the couch in the home that his brother and him shared,when he picked up the newpaper and saw something about the Russian's being the first to the moon. "Hey, bruder didn't the Russian's go to the moon in Apirl?". About that time he saw the date on the newspaper and realized that it was dated in Apirl, and that he was holding a four month old newpaper. "We need to throw away our old newpapers,". Germany walked into the living room holding a beer and sat down beside his older brother. " I clean everything your the one that likes to collect the newpapers!" Germany exclaims at Prussia as he offered him his beer. "Danke,I'll have a sip," Prussia took the bottle and took a couple swigs before handing it back. Prussia slumped back into the couch as he stretched his arms out and let out a long sigh. Germany stood up and went and picked up another newpaper and came back over to sit by him. Prussia looked at the date and saw it was accurate. Germany unfolded it and at the top in bold print stated.

_**THE RUSSIAN ,"IVAN BRAGINSKI" GAINS EVEN MORE MONEY!**_

_The russian Ivan Braginski is proud to be a man to have gained probaly the most money this century! is a distant relative of __Yuri Gagarin, he still is gaining money from NASA just because he asks for it! Ivan resides in a castle like home on the other side of our city where he is going to construct the Berlin Wall, Tonight! The Berlin Wall is suspose to seperate Prussia from Germany but many people think this is a lie, and that Braginski is bluffing. When we told him this he stated " People have permission to speak there minds and beileive what they beileive in , but the truth will soon become known. I always have gotten what I wanted and I will get what I want tonight also. Prussia may think he's safe but he's mine, and he always will be,". After he stated this he got in his car and drove off, heading towards his home. He is right when we have the right to speak our minds, but should we be worrying about Prussia being cut off by the Berlin Wall?_

_**Reporter-Elizabeth Salmon**_

_**Date-August 12 1961.**_

Prussia swallowed hard as his stomach tossed and turned and knots began to grip inside of him .He looked over at his brother who also had worry on his face. "It's fine bruder, if he really was going to take you he would have already, Right?" He seemed to literally be asking, as if he was even second geussing himself. Prussia knew he would be fine he was stronger then this Ivan guy and he wasn't scared, he just didn't like the subject, at all. Prussia stood up and streched as he took Germany's beer and took another swig . "Everything's going to be fine bruder, you think your older brother would be taken by a man like him?" Prussia laughed and bent down and kissed his brother on the forehead as he came back up and smiled,"Now how about we go on a walk?" He reached down and grabbed his brother's hand pulling him up after he placed the beer on the table. "I'm going to go get dressed, you do the same,". Prussia started to head towards the basement where he lived. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he opened his door and then shut it behind him. He went to his closet as he went through it looking for something casual to wear. He grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitting v-neck. He looked at the floor of his closet looking for a good pair of shoes to wear. There they were,his favorite pair of converse and he grabbed them and tossed them on his bed. He took off his pajama pants and slipped the skinny jeans on, about that time he heard his brother upstairs rummaging through his then slipped his baggy shirt that he had worn to slip off of him and swapped it with his v-neck. He remembered that even though it was August it would still be freezing looked through his scarfs and he grabbed a black one and wrapped it around his went to the first drawer of his dresser and slipped on socks, then plopped on the bed and slipped on his converse. In his first drawer he had a pocket knife, he stared at it for a moment and then slipped it into his back as well have some opened his door and headed up the stairs to see his brother by the front door patiently waiting. He went to the front door and opened it taking the house key and slipping it into his younger brother's pocket. He walked out of the door and down the front steps as he started to walk down the sidewalk beside his brother. They walked for awhile until they made it into town."Where do you want to eat?" Prussia asked as his crimson eyes searched for a good place to eat. Germany laid his eyes on a place called "Wurst and Dessert!". It was approxmiatly eleven-o'clock, and that place usually took forever to get food out,but oh well,he was the awesome Prussia so he could wait. "Let's go there then?" Prussia looked up at his younger brother waiting for a response, Germany nodded and then started walking towards the Prussia got to the entrance he was greeted by a hostess opening the door as warm air hit them both. "Hello, and welcome!", another hostess greeted them once they got in. "Two for today?Bar or dining area?"she seemed to be smiling so much that it looked like it hurt. Germany spoke quietly "Dining area's fine." A man walked over and grabbed two menus and about that time a cold breeze came in from the door opening and the man with the two menus face turned to horror. I immediatly started to turn around once I had turned completly around my brother put his arm over my he was,the man my brother hated, and the man I promised myself to never be afraid of,Ivan was atleast six foot tall and he had a long coat on that covered his whole body he had a escort behind him which immediatly took off the taller man's scarf holding Ivan had realized that Prussia was infront of him he smirked wickedly, as he then turned and whispered something in his escort's escort jumped slightly and looked surprised he then reached up on the taller man and wrapped his scarf back around his neck. Ivan then turned around and walked out the door as a farewell Ivan simply stated "See you soon,da?" as he waved with his back turned towards Prussia and Germany and went out the 's arm fell back to his side and they both let out a sigh of relief, Prussia patted his brother on his side to let him know "Everything's fine".He then turned back around to face the man with the two man's before terrified face turned to releif as he smiled again,"Hello my names Matthew, come with me, this way please," .Prussia looked at the man called Matthew,and noticed he was pretty had blonde hair and violetly blue eyes,with glasses to shook his head,he shouldn't be thinking about such things at a time like turned and walked towards the dining kept walking past a lot of empty booths, that Prussia had geussed no waiter was on duty to work those areas. Matthew then set the two menus down at a table at the end by a large window and asked them if the table was fine, they nodded and he smiled and said something that he guessed was suspose to be enthusiam,but sounded more like a whisper"Enjoy your meal..".Prussia started to think about what had just happened. Ivan had just been threatening, if he actually was planning to take him he would have taken him with him right then and there...right? The way Ivan talked just gave Prussia felt a hand ontop of his and he looked up to see Germany's hand on his. "You ok,Gilbert?" Germany barely ever called Prussia that unless he was being very serious. Prussia nodded and smiled brightly at his brother across the table from him,"Yeah I'm fine,". About that time a waiter came by "Hello, my name's Toris and I'll be your waiter, what can I get you two to drink?" we both ordered sweet tea, he nodded and went off to get our drinks. We both picked up our menus and started to look for what we wanted to eat.I looked out the window and watched people walking by on the street. About that time Toris came back by with our drink he set my sweet tea down first then he set Germany's drink down. He asked if we were ready to order and I said we need a little more time. I looked over at Germany and saw him drinking his drink I saw fizz at the top of it but it was to late. Germany was allergic to aspirtin that was in coke products, and the waiter had somehow mixed them up and got him a started to cough nonstop as he spitted the drink up I immediatly stood up and went over to him. "Breathe, brother you'll be fine," I yelled at someone to call a ambulance and about that time Germany passed out onto my shoulder.

:::::P:::::

Brothers allergic reactions usually weren't bad but he needed rest so once the ambulance arrived they told me to come by the clinic around 7:00 that night to pick him up. After that Toris apologized with tears in his eyes saying he got the drinks mixed up with another table.I told him that he was fine that it wasn't that the incident the ambulance had already came to get Ludwig so I started to walk home by myself.I rested on the couch but I must have fallen alseep because when I got home it was around 11:30 a.m, but the next time I looked at the clock it was 6:10. It was about a thirty minute walk to the clinic and our car was at the shop so I decieded to get dressed and head out to pick up Germany. I kept the same clothes on from earlier and just slipped my scarf back on as I headed out the door.I locked the door behind me since I didn't do it last time and Germany had the key. I walked down the sidewalk ,stores lining the street beside me,and started to head towards the clinic.I started to get this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was already dark outside and I felt like someone was watching me.I nestled my face into my scarf to keep my face warm and I tucked my hands into my pockets.I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around no one was there. I reached into my back pocket to grab the knife I put there eralier but it was gone. It must have fallen out of my pocket when I was sleeping. Once I looked back forward Toris was standing infront of me, I jumped slightly he was slightly taller then me and he had more layers on then me also. I put my hand over my chest as I let out a loud breath "God,don't scare me like that,What are you doing over on this side of town? Don't you live by that retaurant?" I looked up at him and smiled, but all I was greeted with was a cold face that seemed sad, he seemed like he was about to cry. "Um...Are you ok?" I asked and he looked down at me and pulled his hand out of his pocket he had a wet cloth in his hand and he leaned in and said "Sorry about this." as he wrapped his arm around my neck and put the cloth to my mouth,everything went dark.

:::::P:::::

My head felt like it was going to explode , my chest was cold and my wrists hurt, I opened my eyes and looked down to see I had only my skinny jeans on and my hands were cuffed to the wall. I groaned and lifted my head up even though my body was screaming at me to stay still. "Where am I...?" My voice croaked and it was quiet but apparently it was hearable."Your in my house like I said you'd be ...".He came out of the shadows with my v-neck on and a pair of sweatpants, he smirked over at me, and started to walk closer. My heart dropped and I shivered at him wearing my clothes. I immediatly tried to attack him but the cuffs held me back and I fell back to the ground with a groan. He laughed at me and he came closer he grabbed my chin and lifted it to where it was looking up at him,"Oh how I've looked forward to this day" he said with a smirk still across his face. "Where's Toris and Ludwig?Are they fine?",I stated trying to ignore his cold hand on my chin. He laughed darkly "Your brother's fine and Toris works for me so of course he's ok". I wasn't to surprised that Toris worked for him and then I realized that it had to of been Toris that purposdly messed up Germany's order,but I didn't care .This was the end. I always knew this would happen I just pretended like I'd be fine because of my brother, but here I was exactly where I said I wouldn't be.


End file.
